


"No, don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

by sunshineandsnow (orphan_account)



Series: if I fall and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me? [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshineandsnow
Summary: lilleybelleontumblrsaid: "Winterwitch 6"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilleyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/gifts).



It’s dark. He can’t see.

He hears movement: what sounds like rocks falling. His throat clogs up. He coughs, dust billowing in front of him. Everything aches. A searing pain pulses in his left leg—something’s broken. The plates of his metal arm shift, whirring, like an engine that won’t start. It roars with the struggle, then fizzles out, grinding to a halt.

A whimper, to his right: a small, wounded sound. His muscles scream in protest when he turns his head to look.

A glimmer of light shines on a pretty face, dust-covered, blood dripping from her temple. _Wanda._

He sucks in a breath, the pressure on his chest increasing. _Wanda._ She isn’t moving. He wants to reach out to her, but he’s pinned, under something. Everything is so dark; it’s hard to see. He tries to say her name, but his voice feels trapped in his ribcage, where the weight is pressing, pressing…

Her eyes flutter open, and he wants to cry out in relief. She’s trying to see, squinting against the tiny patch of light that streams down on her face. He can tell the moment she understands—the panic sends shivers through her body, her lips parting as if to protest the fear—he has to reach her, has to let her know she isn’t alone. 

“Wanda,” he finally chokes out, the word splitting his throat. Her teary eyes find his and he tries to smile. 

“James,” she whispers back. “What… what happened?”

He racks his brain for an answer, but his memory has never been stellar. “’M not sure,” he replies, struggling to draw another breath. “Pretty sure… we’re a little stuck.”

Terror rolls off of her in waves—she’s so scared, and he has no way of comforting her. 

“There has to be—has to be a way out,” she says, chest heaving as she tries to wriggle out of the confined space. Her hands press against whatever is holding them down: a beam of some sort, plaster flaking off and crumbling onto their imprisoned bodies. “If I can just…” Scarlet light gleams from her palms, the glowing tendrils straining to lift the beam. The rubble shifts and the ground trembles beneath them. Wanda’s hands shake. The red flickers out. She isn’t strong enough, not in this state.   

Everything around them seems fragile. His body feels like paper: weak and lightweight. His vision blurs; his limbs ache. Wanda is so still, now, and he’s afraid the attempt to release them has taken more out of her than anticipated. A bit of feeling remains in his right arm. He pulls, freeing his hand, and reaches out to Wanda. His fingers reach the torn sleeve of her jacket. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “I can’t… I’m not…” Tears stream down her dirty cheeks, mingling with the blood running from her forehead.

“ **No** ,” he says, trying for a soothing voice. But dust is coating his throat, and every word feels like sharp nails over his tongue. “ **Don’t cry** , please.” Her hand reaches for his, grasping his fingers tightly. If it’s the last thing he feels, it will be enough. He musters up a small smile for her. “ **I hate it when you cry**.”

She gives a strangled laugh, still holding onto his hand. “Somebody will find us,” she whispers, and he’s not sure who she means to assure. “Somebody will come.“ 

Her eyes lock with his. He matches his pulse to her erratic breathing. His body feels numb, but he holds her hand tightly, blinking away the rubble and tears. She hums a lullaby, something soft and sweet. She sings and the space around them echoes, rumbling, rafters creaking and whining.

The last thing he sees is her mouth moving. Everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Message my [tumblr](http://winterxblood.tumblr.com/ask)! Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
